marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * P.S. 20 Anna Silver students ** ** ** ** Unidentified others * * * * Taylor Swift * * * * * Races and Species: * Category:Human-Inhuman Hybrids/Appearances * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******** ********* ******* ******** ****** *** * ** *** *** Items: * * * * * | Synopsis1 = In the Prime Marvel Universe, Lunella's mother attempts to rouse her, as the young girl pretends to be asleep while secretly working on an invention beneath the covers, which she claims will solve the biggest problem in the world. Informed she's late for class, Lunella runs out the door, deploying retractable roller skates within her shoes as she speeds down Yancy Street, arriving at Public School 20 Anna Silver just as the bell finishes ringing. The day's topic is the "theory" of evolution, but Lunella busies herself with schematics for the earlier invention, which is revealed to be a Kree detector. When the teacher notices she's doing extra curricular activities instead of paying attention, she addresses Lunella as "Little-Miss-Know-It-All," prompting Lunella to refute the discussion's entire premise, stating that it's no longer a theory, rather a consensus proven by Dr. Moira MacTaggert's work in genetic engineering; however, her classmates burst into laughter, ridiculing her and calling her "Moon Girl." Back home her parents ask her what she learned at school over dinner and are upset when Lunella expresses a dislike for school and socializing with kids who only care about celebrities and superheroes, not her various projects. Her parents lament Lunella's lack of friends, but she insists she'll be accepted by the Future Foundation eventually and not have to see her public school classmates anymore anyway. That night Lunella sneaks out of their apartment and using the Kree detector discovers an Omni-Wave Projector beneath the Brooklyn Bridge. Meanwhile, in another reality, ages ago in a place called the Valley of the Flame a tribe of cavemen known as the Killer-Folk have an Omni-Wave Projector of their own, which they call the "Nightstone." Their chieftain, Thorn-Teeth, it telling Gurf how he is planning to sacrifice an exiled member of the Small-Folk, Moon-Boy, to their god-beasts in hopes it will stave off the Devil Dinosaur which plagues them. Back in the Prime Marvel Universe, it's the next day and Lunella is examining her Omni-Wave Projector, rather than participating in gym class, which prompts Coach Hrbek to confiscate the item and spin it on his finger like a basketball, causing it to glow and release a vortex of energy. Simultaneous in Earth-78411, three Killer-Folk -- Thok, Rachacha, and Tharg -- appear to have beaten Moon-Boy nearly to death as their Omni-Wave Projector disappears into a vortex of energy, which they then enter. Thorn-Teeth and Gurf quickly follow, chased by Devil Dinosaur. With his dying breath, Moon-Boy instructs Devil Dinosaur to pursue the Killer-Folk and avenge him. The five cavemen and mutant Devil Beast emerge from the vortex having traversed space and time to arrive on the playground of P.S. 20 where Lunella has just reclaimed her Omni-Wave Projector from Coach Hrbek. She commands Devil to stop destroying the school property in pursuit of the Killer-Folk, which prompts him to catch the strap of her backpack in his jaws, and he then begins to roam the streets of New York City with Lunella dangling from his mouth. | Solicit = LUNELLA LAFAYETTE is a preteen super genius who wants to change the world—but learned the hard way that it takes MORE than just big brains. Fearful of the monstrous INHUMAN genes inside her, life is turned upside down when a savage, red-scaled tyrant is teleported from prehistoric past to a far-flung future we call TODAY. The pair are many things, and together the most amazing Marvel Team-Up. MARVEL PRESENTS… MOON GIRL & DEVIL DINOSAUR! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included